


My Improvised Proposal

by kitteekatz69



Series: Our Perfect Imperfections [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doombots, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to propose to Steve, but keeps getting interrupted by unfortunate situations. He decides to just do it, and give up on the romantic plans after Plan A and B both get cut short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Improvised Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I did this off of a prompt that I received on Tumblr. "Tony is trying to propose to Steve, but keeps being interrupted by unexpected situations."  
> Follow me at ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com.

           Tony sighed as he sat down in the chair that was in front of his workbench. He had been working tirelessly for three days straight. Tony was making rings for him and Steve. He was planning on proposing the next day. Tony had Jarvis keep Steve out of the lab saying that it was a classified piece of technology he was working on. The mechanic had figured out a way to synthesize vibranium, and so he decided to make their rings out of vibranium. He had been working on designs that had to be carefully engraved into them with lasers. He fired up the lasers one last time and finished engraving the second ring, which was his. The ring had four bands of alternating red and silver with a blue star in the center. Steve’s ring was a shade of light blue that matched the arc reactor, and had two silver bands that wrapped around it, and a triangle in the center.

                He sighed and turned off the machine. He had built that too, because it had to be powerful enough to engrave vibranium. He looked at the time. It was six in the morning which meant that Steve would be back home from his morning run in about half an hour. Tony’s stomach grumbled and he decided that it might be a good idea to get something to eat. He took the elevator up to the kitchen where he found Clint and Natasha discussing their next assignment. They fell silent when they saw him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tony said.

“You have bloodshot eyes, a fair amount of scruff, and you’re shaking. Did you and Steve get into a fight or something?” Clint observed.

“No, I’ve been working on a surprise for him actually. I haven’t eaten in three days, nor have I slept. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to make some breakfast,” Tony said in a not so friendly voice. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. Since living with all of the Avengers in the tower, he had learned to cook. The first thing that he learned to make was an omelet, not wanting a repeat of the one that he had tried to cook Pepper while they were on a plane back from Europe.

                Steve walked through the elevator, and grinned when he saw that Tony was out of the lab. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and then kissed the side of Tony’s neck.

“Did you finally finish your classified piece of technology?” Steve asked hopefully.

“I did indeed,” he replied with a devious grin. “Want an omelet?”

“Yes, please. I am starving,” Steve said.

                Tony finished the two omelets and poured himself a cup of coffee. They ate in a companionable silence, Clint and Natasha left as soon as Steve started being all lovey. Tony dozed off twice while eating his omelet and almost face planted into his dish. Tony finished his omelet and Steve picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

“Jarvis, wake Tony up an hour before our date tonight,” Steve said.

“Certainly, Mr. Rogers,” the AI responded.

                                                     ***

                “Sir, your date with Mr. Rogers is in an hour. I suggest that you get up and get ready,” Jarvis said, turning on all the lights and turning off the dimmers that blocked the light from outside.

“Thanks, J,” Tony said with a yawn. He remembered that he was going to propose and he suddenly felt giddy with excitement. He showered, shaved, and put on his nicest tuxedo for the occasion. Tony ran down to the lab and grabbed a tiny, black box. He placed the blue ring inside and put the box into his pants pocket. He took the elevator down to the garage where he met Steve. They climbed into the Acura and sped off.

“You look fantastic,” Tony said, eying Steve up and down.

“As do you,” Steve said. Steve suspected that Tony might be proposing tonight. They didn’t dress up to go to fancy places like this very often.

                Tony pulled in front of the restaurant and let the valet park the car. He grabbed Steve’s hand as he walked in the doors. He had a special table reserved for them by the window. From where they sat, they could see out over the ocean, and the sun was just starting to set.  _“Perfect,” Tony thought._ The waiter came to take their orders, and didn’t not even react when he saw that he was waiting on Iron Man and Captain America. Tony had called in advance and warned the restaurant that if the waiter so much as asked for a signed napkin, that they would never see his business again.

                Just as the waiter brought out their food, Tony’s cell phone rang. He sent it to voicemail and it exploded with text messages. Tony sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Doombots,” read all of the messages, one from each avenger other than himself and Steve. Tony gritted his teeth together in frustration.

“God damnit,” he said under his breath.

“Doombots?” Steve asked, knowingly.

“Yep. Every time,” Tony said.

                Tony picked up his phone. “J, send me my suit, along cap’s gear and shield.”

“Already done, sir. Estimated arrival time is two minutes,” Jarvis reported.

                Tony cupped his hand on Steve’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Be careful tonight,” Tony said. 

“I will,” Steve whispered back.

                Tony and Steve ran outside. Tony instructed Jarvis to have Happy come and pick up his Acura. The suit landed in front of them with a metallic thud. In its hand was Steve’s shield and his gear. Tony stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, not wanting to ruin his nicest tuxedo. He stepped into the suit and flew off into the sky. He rushed to where the Doombots were attacking and punched the first one he saw as hard as he could, taking out all of his frustration of ruined plans.

“J, dial Dr. Doom for me,” Tony instructed.

“As you wish, sir.”

“ _Stark? How the hell did you get this number?”_

“Do me a favor,” Tony said, ignoring the question, “Hold off on the Doombot attacks for like a week. You interrupted my proposal to Steve that I had been planning for months.”

_“Oh. Shit. I thought I was just ruining your date. I didn’t realize it was something so important,” he apologized. “I can do that,” Doom said after a moment._

                Dr. Doom was a pain in the ass, but he knew not to mess with Tony. Tony had warned him before that if he screwed with him, that all he had to do was have Jarvis track where he was, and he would personally end him. Tony hadn’t done so yet because he actually really enjoyed blowing things up with his suit. Doombots were easy to kill.

“Thanks,” Tony said as he hung up. He smiled, he had back up plans in case something went awry. He blasted six bots with his repulors before he met up with the rest of the team.

“Man of Iron!” Thor boomed, “How nice of you to join us in the destruction of these robotic pests!”

“I’m glad I could make it,” Tony replied, joining in the banter.

                Steve came running around the corner, and threw his shield at the last bot. Doom had called the rest away. “I hate missing out on all the fun,” Steve said with mock sadness in his voice.

                Tony flew back to the tower and left his suit in the workshop. He told the rest of the Avengers that he was planning on proposing to Steve and that they were to stay out of the kitchen. He put his tuxedo back on, and went up to the dining room. He put a clean, white table cloth on the table and a bouquet of roses. He made spaghetti, and set it on the table. He dimmed the lights and lit two candles.

“J, send Steve up please,” Tony said, looking over his handiwork. He was a romantic at heart, he just never loved someone enough to do things like this.

                Steve walked through the elevator, once again dressed in a tuxedo. His face lit up when he saw what Tony had prepared for him.

“Wow, I didn’t realize how much you wanted a date night,” Steve laughed, a knowing smile on his face. Tony wouldn’t go this far out of his way to make a night special unless it was a very important occasion. It wasn’t either of their birthdays or Valentine’s Day, so Steve had guessed what was going to happen.

“You like it though, right?” Tony asked, a little nervous.

“I love it,” Steve said, beaming.

                Tony walked over and pulled out Steve’s chair. Steve took his seat and smiled. He noticed the small bulge in Tony’s pocket as he sat down. Tony took his own seat and poured them both some wine. They ate and laughed quietly at a few inside jokes. Steve smiled, Tony was wearing the dog tags that he had given him on the outside of his tux.

                As they finished their meal, Tony got out of his seat and down onto one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket.

He began to open it. “Steven Rogers, will you-“ he was cut off  by Jarvis.

“I’m sorry, sir. Fury has overridden my systems and is on the line,” the AI said.

“Stark, the rest of the team is already on their way out, we received an anonymous tip that someone has bombs planted around the city. We need you out there to disable them while the others evacuate the city. Cap, we need you too,” Fury said. He disconnected the line before Tony could reply.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Tony yelled as he snapped the box shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He shot Steve an apologetic look as he ran toward the elevator. He ditched the tuxedo once again and powered up his suit. He stepped inside and flew out of the tower. It was dark outside now, and the stars were shining dimly. New York was lit up like Christmas.

Tony landed near where the team was gathered and Steve was shouting directions to the team. One of the bombs had already gone off in Time Square. “J, where is the next bomb?”

“I have done a survey of the city and found that the only two left are in the Grand Central Station, sir.”

“I need someone to go with me to evacuate the subways while I disarm the next bomb!” Tony shouted. Everyone except for Steve and Thor were already dispatched to different areas of the city.

“I’ll go, Thor, with search and rescue in Time Square,” Steve directed.

“Clench up, cap,” Tony said, grabbing Steve around the waist and flying down into the subway. Tony set Steve down by the fountain and flew off to where the first bomb was. It was sitting in a black backpack by a drinking fountain. He carefully unzipped it, and used his laser to cut the first wire. The bomb powered down.

                Tony flew to the next set of explosives. They were duct taped to the underside of a tram. He squinted and saw that this one had a timer. The timer read “0:12”.

“Cap, get outta here! This one is going to blow!” Tony yelled into the com. The bomb went off just as he crawled out from under the tram. The force of the explosion threw him against a wall, and the tunnel collapsed on top of him.

“Tony! Tony!” He heard Steve’s muffled yells reverberate off the walls.

“I’m good, cap,” Tony groaned into the com, “Kind of stuck in here though. I could use some help,” Tony said as he began to pull rubble off of himself.

                Steve pulled the last piece of concrete off of him and Tony emerged from the rubble covered in dust.

“Are you alright?” Steve panicked, looking Tony over.

“I’m peachy,” Tony said, “Y’know what? Now is as good a time as ever.” Tony flipped his face-plate up and knelt on one knee. He pulled the ring from a compartment on the side of his suit. “Steven Rogers, will you marry me?” Tony asked, holding out the ring.

“I thought you would never get to ask!” Steve joked, accepting the ring, “This looks amazing. What’s it made from?”

“Vibranium. I made it myself. I wanted the rings to be indestructible, like our love,” Tony said. He thought for a moment, “Did I just say that? That was so corny,” Tony said, face turning red.

“I thought it was sweet,” Steve said. He put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and kissed him softly.

“After we finish with search and rescue, want to go home and  _fondue?”_ Tony said with a wink.

                Steve blushed, “Fondue is just cheese and bread, Tony, but yes.”


End file.
